wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Translate:Monsters School/バケルノ小学校 ヒュードロ組 (JA → EN)
: I will create a wikia about those names which I'm asking someone to translate. : ✓''' = Names which were already mentioned or which can be similar to their own official versions / nomes que já foram mecionados ou que podem ser próximos aos nomes oficiais; '''? = Probably not official names, they were translated unofficially / nomes provavelmente não oficiais, eles foram traduzidos de uma maneira não oficial. Japanese / Romaji / English translation / Portuguese translation * 1) くらまノビロー ✓''' / Kurama Nobirō '''✓ / Kurama Nobiro ✓''' / Kurama Nobiro '''✓ * 2) 沼野さんた ✓''' / Numano Santa '''✓ / Numano Santa ✓''' / Numano Tucha '''✓ ** 沼野三太 ✓''' / Numano Santa '''✓ / Numano Santa ✓''' / Numano Tucha '''✓ * 3) カラス・オテング ✓''' / Karasu Otengu '''✓ / Crow Otengu ?' / Corvo Otengu '✓ * 4) カラス・メテング ✓''' / Karasu Metengu '''✓ / Crow Metengu ?' / Corva Metengu '✓ * 5) カラス・コテング ✓''' / Karasu Kotengu '''✓ / Crow Kotengu ?' / Corvo Kotengu '? * 6) 木下マッシュ ✓''' / Kinoshita Matshu '''✓ / Kinoshita Mush ✓''' / Kinoshita Mush OU Melo '''?*** *** Há partes na internet, em português, que refere ao personagem como Kinoshita Mush em vez de Melo; porém, um YouTuber, que reviveu o tópico sobre a Escola dos Monstros, acredita que ele pode-se chamar, também, "Melo". * 7) 北狐びゃっこ ✓''' / Kitakitsune Byakko '''✓ / Kitakitsune Byakko information: 北狐 means ezo red fox (lit. north fox) ✓''' / Kitakitsune Byakko extras: 北狐 significa Vulpes vulpes schrenck (lit. raposa do norte) '''✓ * 8) ねむりミーコ ✓''' / Nemuri Mīko '''✓ / Nemuri Miiko ✓''' / Nemuri Miiko '''✓ * 9) 雪ん子ブラザーズ　ゆきのじょう　ゆきのしん ✓''' / Yukinko burazāzu Yukinojō, Yukinoshin '''✓ / Yukinki Brothers (Yukinojo & Yukinoshin) ✓''' / Irmãos Yukinki (Yikinojo & Yukinoshin) '''✓ ** 冬田雪乃丞 ✓''' / Fuyuta Yukinojō '''✓ / Fuyuta Yukinojo ?' / Fuyuta Yukinojo '? ** 冬田雪乃進 ✓''' / Fuyuta Yukinoshin '''✓ / Fuyuta Yukinoshin ?' / Fuyuta Yukinoshin '? * 10) オキク先生 ✓''' / Okiku sensei '''✓ / Ms. Okiku ✓''' / Sra. Okiku '''✓ ** ヒュードロ・オキク先生 ✓''' / Hyūdoro Okiku sensei '''✓ / Ms. Hyūdoro Okiku (family name: Hyūdoro, first name: Okiku) ✓''' / Sra. Hyūdoro Okiku (nome da família: Hyūdoro, primeiro nome: Okiku) '''✓ * 11) ブンブク校長 ✓''' / Bunbuku kōchō '''✓ / President Bunbuku ✓''' / Presidente Bunbuku '''✓ * 12) 鉄仮面先生 ✓''' / Tekkamen sensei '''✓ / Mr. Tekkamen (lit. Mr. IronMask) ?' / Sr. Tekkamen (lit. Sr. MáscaraDeFerro) '? * 13) トランシルバニア・ババリア・バビロニア・ヴァンパイア ✓''' / Toranshirubania Babaria Babironia Vanpaia '''✓ / Transylvania, Barbarian, Babilonia, Vampire ?' / Transilvânia, Bárbara, Babilônia, Vampira '? * 14) 鬼の実 ✓''' / Oni no mi '''✓ / Monster Plant ?' / Planta Monstro '✓ * 15) お七 ✓''' / Oshichi '''✓ / Seven ?' / Sete '? * 16) シーツおばけ ✓''' / Shītsu Obake '''✓ / Sheet Ghost ?' / Fantasma do Lençol '? * 17) ノッペラさん ✓''' / Noppera-san '''✓ / Noppera ✓''' / Noppera '''✓ 'Topic' NOTE: I know that names cannot be translated. This is why I don't want you to do your best, I just want some BASIC translations (or romanization). Thank you! :D on November/26th/2017: I got their names in Japanese from http://www.st-nova.jp/works/works-content/106/ Signature: [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 02:11, November 22, 2017 (UTC)' ;References * https://web.archive.org/web/20081220000639/http://www.nhk.or.jp/bake/ja/frame.html ... Website of バケルノ小学校 by NHK, broadcasting station (archive) Last edit. [[User:DannielaServer|'Server, Dαnnielα']] (Discussão)' 00:50, March 18, 2018 (UTC)'